Pasion por el soccer
by shadow66 princess
Summary: No me dejare vencer, no me puede cambiar por un estupido partido de futbol O.O o si? kya! mi primer one shot lemon pareja YukixShuichi onegai pasen y lean el dizque humor XD


Konichiwa!!!

Pues ahora les traigo este one shot con lemon kyyyyaaaa es mi primer lemon y claro tenia que ser un YukixShuichi, bueno la trama es un asco salio un dia en el que mi papa, hermano y yo veiamos el futbol (n.n somo aficionados de corazon) y mi mama hablaba y hablaba y nadie la pelaba XD, para este fic supongan que yuki conocio el soccer estando en NY y que es fanatico de la Champions League n.nU (y ke por supuesto le va al barcelona .)

ADVERTENCIA: Fic YAOI (chicoxchico) lemon, si no te gustan los generos no leas.

Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertencen a mi si no a la gran Murakami sensei y no megano nada escribiendo esto exepto mi satisfacion personal.

Pasión por el Soccer

'Ok esto si era el colmo¿no era posible¿que habia hecho el de malo¿porque dios lo castigaba así?', bueno pues estos eran los pensamientos de cierto pelirrosa vocalista de Bad Luck que responde al nombre de Shindo Shuichi; y todo era debido a que era Domingo, si shu odiaba el domingo, era el peor día de la semana ¿Por qué? pues simple y sencillamente su rubio amante lo ignoraba ¡todo el día!, como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que todos los días lo ignorara por cualquier cosa: por su novela, por sus entrevistas, por sus viajes, por su laptop, cualquier cosa era mas importante que el y ahora en estos momentos era mas importante un estupido partido de fútbol soccer, al parecer su Yuki era aficionado al deporte del balompié, por Kami sama era tan estupido cual era el chiste de estar 22 hombres detrás de un balón, definitivamente no lo entendía.

–Yuki, por favor apaga ese televisor y vamos a comer algo ¿si? –comento de forma súper melosa y poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado

–baka ya te dicho que te calles quiero ver a gusto el partido –el bak...quiero decir el pelirrosa empezaba a tener un tic en el ojo, así con todo el valor del mundo se paro frente al televisor y con una cara de pocos amigos que rara vez usaba –Yuuuuki hazme caso –empezaba a lloriquear cual niño de primaria –mira que ayer te la pasaste encerrado escribiendo tu novela y hoy que hace un día tan bonito, podríamos pasarlo juntos… tu estas ahí sentado viendo un estupido partido ¡es no es justo!- el pequeño termino de decir con unas cuantas lagrimitas en los ojos, pero al ver a su queridísimo escritor tratando de ver el partido, haciendo a un lado su cabeza, algo dentro de el exploto (XD mientras no sea la bilis) –¿QUIERES HACERME CASO? MALDITO ESCRITOR DE CUARTA!!! Ò.Ó – y si lo habia dicho en voz alta muy, muy, muy alta, pero el sexy rubio ni se inmuto

–ya baka¿que demonios quieres?, no ves que quiero ver el partido a gusto, maldita sea!! Si quieres sexo, será después no se en el medio tiempo o en los comerciales, pero vete que ni siquiera eh podido ver los goles en paz –termino de decir un super enojado Yuki.

Y así un muy indignado cantante salía del departamento de su koi maldiciendo a todos los equipos de soccer que conocía…bueno al único equipo que conocía era la selección de Japón así que solo a ese n.n.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunes 08:30 AM

El ensayo de Bad Luck era suspendido, por que su ingenioso y talentoso vocalista estaba completamente deprimido

–Nakano-san onegai!! Haga algo si no nunca vamos a trabajar TT.TT – lloraba Suguru

–Oh y si Hiro no lo soluciona aquí my beautiful mágnum lo arreglara jajaja –reía el americano mientras pulía su mágnum

–Ok, yo veré que tiene – y así el pelirrojo se acercaba a su mejor amigo esperando que soltara el montón de chillidos infernales (n.nU osease el llanto del vocalista)

–Oye, shu ¿que te pasa? –pregunto el guitarrista con la posible respuesta adivinada 'Hiro, yuki no me pone atención'

–Hiroooooooooooo, Yuki no me pone atención los domingos –lloriqueaba el pelirrosa, 'lo sabia siempre es la misma historia…esperen dijo los domingos

–Shu ¿porque yuki no te pone atención los domingos¿no habían acordado que los fines de semana serian para estar juntos ustedes?–preguntaba el doctor corazón Hiro (XD yo quiero consulta)

–pues… es que yuki es fanático del soccer desde que lo conoció cuando vivía en Nueva York y todos los domingos se pone a ver los partidos que pasan por cable – lloraba el vocalista –Onegai Hiro ayúdame a apartarlo de la tv un domingo, para que este conmigo–rogaba el shuichi

–Mira, shu ¿sabes que me gustaria ayudarte? pero…no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo quitar a Yuki san de la televisión n.nU –en esos momentos un puchero se formaba en la carita del vocalista

–jajaja cuñadin ¿así que mi onii chan te cambia por un juego de soccer? –Tatsuha encontraba divertida la situación

– ¿que es lo que quieres Tatsuha? (La pregunta es ¿de donde saliste? ù.ú)–preguntaba fastidiado shu

–Pues ayudarte cuñado –el moreno sonreía

–enserio Tatsuha n.n –la cara de shu mostraba esperanzas

–Claro, para empezar debo preguntarte algo¿que es la cosa que hace que mi hermanito deje de trabajar y se olvide de todo menos de ti? –el monje tenia una expresión llena de picardía, perversión o yo que se n.n con ese monje nunca se sabe

–Etto…pues cuando hacemos el amor n///n –confesaba muy sonrojado el vocalista

–pues ahí esta la solución shu, tu tienes que seducir a mi hermano para que no vea el partido –mostraba su brillante plan el moreno

–pero Tat-chan, ya lo intente y no funciona –decía con un puchero el pelirrosa

–Pues es que falta una cosita shu que mi onii chan no resistiría, dime el equipo que mas deteste mi hermano –sonreía torcidamente el monje

–pues al Real Madrid (perdónenme fans de Real Madrid, no lo hago con intención n.nU)– la cara de shu mostraba desconcierto

–Ok, entonces a la salida te voy a llevar a una tienda muy especial cuñadin y con eso mi onii chan caerá rendidito –decía confiadamente Tatsuha, mientras dejaba volar su imaginación y escenas triple x, en las que shu era protagonista, pasaban por su cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la calle se encontraban Tatsuha y shuichi, el último con una bolsa en mano y miraba desconcertado y un poco sonrojado el contenido

–Tatsuha¿estas seguro que esto servirá? –preguntaba tímidamente el mas pequeño

–Si shu te aseguro que mi hermano no se va a resistir n.n –el moreno sonreía de oreja a oreja –y claro que me gustaria que me lo enseñaras a mi primero –al monje prácticamente le sangraba la nariz al imaginar a shu

–Tatsuha pervertido!!!! –decía el vocalista mientras se alejaba del monje (XD por miedo a una violación, pero yo con alguien como Tatsuha le diría hazme lo que quieras jeje) y se dirigía a su casa a ver a su amado koibito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domingo 12:00 PM

Yuki se preparaba para un domingo de soccer, no sabia exactamente por que le gustaba, pero sin duda alguna era su deporte favorito desde la primera vez que lo habia visto.

se sentó en el sofá delante de la pantalla de televisión, en la pequeña mesa habia unos bocadillos y varias latas de cerveza, el rubio se preguntaba ¿que estaría haciendo el baka?, llevaba todo el día encerrado en la habitación, bueno por el momento era lo mejor, así no lo molestaría a la hora del partido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Muy bien shu, estas listo, con esto es seguro que yuki viene corriendo por ti en lugar de estar sentado viendo el cochino soccer ù.ú' el cantante ya estando conforme con su aspecto sale de la habitación para buscar a su amado Yuki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio se encontraba viendo la pantalla de TV, checando la alineación de los equipos y tratando de pronosticar quien ganaría (jeje yo siempre hago eso), pero de pronto una voz que se encontraba atrás de el lo distrajo

–Etto, yuki ¿no quieres hablar de soccer conmigo? –decía tímidamente shu

–Mira baka tu que vas a saber de socc…O.O –al momento de voltear se encontró con una imagen tan tentadora como la de sus mas calientes sueños húmedos, ahí parado se encontraba su baka vestido de jugador de soccer pero no era un uniforme común; el traje consistía en un top super ajustado a su figura y que mostraba gran parte de su delicioso vientre, ademas de unos short muy cortitos y pegados que dejaban a la vista sus esbeltas piernas y marcaba perfectamente su muy buen trasero, unas medias blancas que llegaban casi hasta sus rodillas, claro y no podían faltar los tachones aunque un poco mas estilizados que los normales y ¿de que equipo era el uniforme? ni mas ni menos que del Real Madrid el equipo que mas odiaba.

– ¿Te a gustado Yuki¿no te preferirías jugar un ratito conmigo?– susurraba el cantante cerca del oído de su koi para después morder el lóbulo consiguiendo que al novelista le recorriera un escalofrió

– ¿Que es lo que pretendes baka?, no ves que quiero ver el partido –trataba de zafarse de la situación aunque para su desgracia su miembro ansiaba algo de diversión en esos momentos

–nee, yuki ¿no te apetecería mejor meter un gol en mi cancha privada? (XD no se de donde saque eso) –seguía susurrando el pelirrosa y así un corto gemido escapo de los labios del rubio, es que eso era tan excitante

–vamos koi, yo se que te gusta mas la acción en nuestros partiditos –'ok si el mocoso lo querìa tanto, se lo iba a montar dura y salvajemente'

–Mira mocoso ¿si eso es lo que quieres? –decía el escritor mientras tumbaba al cantante en el sofá y lo acomodaba entre sus brazos para después tomar posesión de los labios del niño con un beso por demás pasional, obligando al vocalista a abrir su boca mientras su lengua ansiosa entraba en la húmeda cavidad, el beso tuvo que ser interrumpido por la falta de oxigeno, así el rubio tomaba al pelirosa de las caderas y besaba su cuello lentamente de vez en cuando succionando y mordiendo alguna parte arrancando sonoros gemidos de los hinchados labios del menor, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban dentro de la habitación (es que son magos XD)

El pequeño sentó al rubio en la cama mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del mayor, iniciando un movimiento con sus caderas que obligaba a sus ya despiertos miembros a friccionarse sacando sensuales y largos gemidos del vocalista y algunos roncos y cortos por parte del rubio, en un inesperado movimiento, el novelista tomaba a shu de las caderas, lo acostaba en la cama, se ponía sobre el y besaba de nuevo sus labios, esos labios que eran sumamente adictivos, ademas de que siempre se mostraban húmedos y con un sabor a dulce delicioso; el beso seguía y una de las manos de yuki acariciaba suavemente el vientre bajo del menor sacando muchos gemidos que morían dentro del hambriento beso que se traslado de sus labios al cuello, al mismo tiempo que su mano empezaba a acariciar por encima de la ropa la notable erección del niño

–Onegai, yuki –repetía desesperadamente shu, mientras desabrochaba la camisa del escritor y la bajaba por sus hombros, hasta sacarla por completo

–Quitate ese asqueroso uniforme¿tenias que escogerlo del peor equipo? –decía el rubio mientras mordía le cuello del menor

–ahh!! Si tanto odias el uniforme ¿deberías quitármelo tú? –desafiaba el vocalista mientras sus manos se cruzaban en el cuello del mayor y acariciaban lentamente su nuca

–Claro que te lo quito mocoso – yuki bajaba hasta las piernas del vocalista y lentamente desabrochaba los tachones los sacaba y bajaba despacio las medias al mismo tiempo que besaba cada pedacito de piel que iba descubriendo, mientras el pelirosa se arqueaba de placer, sus besos subían por las esbeltas piernas del niño hasta que topo con el fino y casi imperceptible elástico del short y con los dientes bajaba la prenda poco a poco sin apartar la vista del rostro de shuichi que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos e hinchados, invitantes a un beso y con un tierno sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, cuando por fin se deshizo de todas las prendas del pelirrosa, se quedo observando el cuerpo del menor con una mirada llena de deseo

–Yuki todavía tienes puesto el pantalón, enseguida arreglo eso –sonreía el pelirrosa mientras cambia de posición con el rubio y lentamente desabrochaba la prenda, primero el botón y luego con los dientes bajaba el cierre; una vez que todas la ropas habían sido retiradas, el pelirrosa subía de nuevo sus labios hasta los de yuki para iniciar un beso tierno y tranquilo

–Yuki, te amo tanto –decía entre besos el vocalista

–Mmm –odiaba ser cursi ¿ademas el niño ya sabia lo que sentía por el¿Porque decírselo a cada momento?, ahora era el turno de shu que besaba el pecho del rubio y dejaba un ligero rastro de saliva, mientras el novelista trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, cosa que le parecía sumamente divertida a shuichi, siguió con los besos hasta la entrepierna del escritor, donde decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco.

El más pequeño besaba y mordía de vez en cuando la ingle del rubio, que ahora tenia una mano en el cabello de shu, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar su erección

–Maldito criajo¿que estas esperando? –el tono desesperado de yuki, excitaba mas al cantante y sin esperar tomo la erección de su koi con la mano y la metía en su boca sacando un gemido ronco al rubio que fue seguido de varios mas cuando empezó a lamer y succionar lentamente al muy necesitado miembro de su koibito, el rubio dirigía el ritmo de la boca del pelirrosa con la mano que tenia sobre su cabellos rosados, parecía que su orgasmo estaba cerca; pero el no quería acabar, quería estar adentro de su pequeño mocoso cuando se corriera y no antes (vaya este hombre si sabe lo que quiere o.o).

Le indico al pequeño que se detuviera y así lo hizo; retiro la palpitante erección de su boca, que ya empezaba a gotear y subió su rostro hasta la altura de la cara del escritor, que veía fascinado como por la comisura de los labios del pelirrosa caía un fino hilo de semen, acerco su lengua hasta los labios del pequeño, lamió el semen y empezó un beso hambriento, mientras su mano tomaba la erección del niño y la masturbaba, shuichi se sentía en el cielo no habia cosa mas placentera que hacer el amor con su Yuki, el rubio recostaba al menor sin romper ni un minuto el apasionado beso, que fue dado por terminado debido a la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones, el mayor escondía el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de shu y empezaba a dar pequeños besos en esa zona mientras bajaba despacio por el cuerpo de su koi, la piel de shu le fascinaba, esa suavidad al tacto, la forma en que se erizaba bajo sus caricias y sobre todo lo caliente que se sentía a la hora del sexo, no ¿eso no era simple sexo? habia muchos sentimientos de por medio, eso era hacer el amor; la lengua de Yuki ya habia llegado hasta el vientre del menor y se entretenía con su ombligo escuchando los gemidos de placer que salían del pelirrosa y que solo lograban calentarlo mas.

Sabia que no podía esperar mucho, debía entrar a ese moreno cuerpo ya; así de pronto situó su cabeza entre las piernas del menor y sin más empezó a lamer la entrada del pelirrosa, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa y después muchos gemidos.

Shuichi apretaba muy fuerte las sabanas con una de sus manos y la otra la tenia sobre su boca tratando inútilmente de contener sus sonoros gemidos y jadeos, si no detenía ahora al rubio terminaría eyaculando dentro de poco y sabia muy bien que a yuki eso no le gustaba que terminara tan rápido

–ahh!! yuki onegai ahh! para porque si no yo me voy a… –a regañadientes el rubio se alejo de la cavidad del menor, notando que todavía le faltaba dilatarla un poco mas; comenzó a meter un dedo dentro de la pequeña abertura, mientras shu daba un quejido de incomodidad, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente relajado, yuki se atrevió a meter un segundo dedo mientras subía su rostro y besaba los labios del menor para distraerlo un poco de la incomodidad, cuando noto que shu estaba mas tranquilo metió un tercer dedo y seguía realizando un movimiento circular.

Cuando considero que shu estaba lo suficientemente preparado, saco sus dedos y guió su miembro hasta la entrada, comenzó a meterlo poco a poco, aunque quería meterlo de una sola embestida, ya que estaba muy excitado, pero sabia que eso lastimaría mucho a shu y eso jamás lo haría

–Yuki, me duele!! –sollozaba el pelirrosa mientras unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

–Tranquilo shu, sabes que pronto pasara el dolor –trataba de consolar el rubio mientras su mano subía y tomaba la erección del pelirrosa en un intento de opacar el dolor, cuando por fin su miembro estuvo en el interior de shuichi, se mantuvo quieto un momento sabiendo que el pelirrosa necesitaba acostumbrarse a la intromisión; el rubio seguía masturbando al vocalista hasta que la mano del menor lo detuvo

–Ya estoy bien yuki, puedes continuar –el pelirrosa sonreía un poco apenado al novelista.

Yuki salio casi completamente del interior del cantante y volvió a entrar obteniendo un suspiro por parte de ambos, shuichi sentía como rápidamente el dolor era remplazado por placer, después de un rato de embestidas lentas y suaves, el pelirrosa empezaba a querer mas, su cuerpo así lo requería, necesitaba que su yuki entrara fuerte y salvajemente

–Yuki, onegai mas fuerte!!! –el rubio no necesitaba que se lo repitieran, empezó a embestir de manera mas fuerte, mientras el menor enredaba sus piernas en su cintura tratando de profundizar los movimientos del novelista

–Yuki mas rápido, ahh!! –jadeaba el menor al sentir como su amante alcanzaba un punto en su interior, que hacia que un delicioso escalofrió de placer le recorriera todo el cuerpo

–Shuichi –suspiraba el escritor en el oído del más pequeño, se sentía en la gloria, el interior de shu siempre era calido y húmedo a la vez, mientras ejercía la deliciosa y justa presión sobre su miembro.

yuki tenia a shu firmemente agarrado de las caderas, mientras imponía el ritmo salvaje de sus embestidas, el rubio tomo con mas fuerza las caderas de shu y cambio de posición, ahora se encontraba sentado con el pelirrosa en su regazo;

-ahhh Ya no puedo mas!! ahhh – gemía el pelirrosa, el orgasmo del vocalista llego pronto manchando con su semilla el vientre de ambos

–Shu, te sientes tan bien –el escritor, percibía como la entrada del pelirrosa hacia mas presión en su miembro, debido al reciente orgasmo, el rubio solo necesitó embestir algunas veces mas, para llegar al clímax dando un ronco gemido, mientras llenaba el interior de shuichi con su esencia, cuando hubo terminado saco su miembro de la cavidad del moreno, con el mismo cuidado con el que habia entrado, se recostó en la cama con una mano sobre sus ojos mientras el menor se acurrucaba a su lado, ambos tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones

–nee, yuki ¿verdad que eso estuvo mejor que tu partido de soccer? –preguntaba sonriendo el menor

–Si, eso estuvo bueno –el rubio trataba de sonar indiferente

–y lo único malo es que te perdiste el partido¿es una lastima no? –decía burlonamente shuichi

–no te lo creas baka, si yo grabe el partido, así como eh grabado todos los de esta temporada –decía con una sonrisa maléfica el novelista 'se creia mas listo que yo el criajo' 1, 2, 3…

– ¿QUE HAS DICHO, YUKI?–gritaba y exageraba el menor

–Pues lo que oíste mocoso –yuki se dedicaba a mirar divertido la cara que ponía el baka

–¿si hacías eso no era necesario ignorarme todos los domingos? podías ver tu estupido juego en otro momento¿podíamos hacer cosas mas interesantes?, argg ù.ú como te detesto a veces yuki –el enfado del pelirrosa no tenia limites, pero en un movimiento rápido yuki se encontraba de nuevo sobre el cantante

–Grabare todos los partidos¿si ese tiempo los usamos en divertirnos como hace rato¿que me dices shu? –susurraba el escritor muy cerca del oído del pelirrosa

–Yuki ¿a veces eres un pervertido? –el cantante estaba todo sonrojado

–Bueno pues ¿si eso quieres?, mejor me voy a ver el juego –el rubio hacia ademán de levantarse. Pero los brazos de shuichi se lo impedían, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al rubio

–yuki ¿yo no dije que no a tu propuesta de los domingos?…después hablamos de eso ¿si? por el momento ¿no te apetece darme la revancha? –ronroneaba sensualmente el baka

–mocoso, conmigo siempre llevas la de perder –sonreía el escritor mientras se volteaba y besaba apasionadamente al pequeño pelirrosa.

Solo para aclarar, yuki siguió grabando los partidos, ya que todos los domingos de su agenda estaban ocupados, enseñándole a shu, como ser un experto jugador y no precisamente de soccer XD

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les parecio bien, regualar, mal, un asco XD denme sus opiniones a traves de reviews son la fuente de inspiracion de todo escritora

Gracias Por Leer

shadow66 princess


End file.
